Weddings Suck
by xHungDossx
Summary: A collection of one shots relating to Weddings and the joy, angst, or hysteria it brings the YYH characters.
1. Chapter 1

_If you care about something let it go. If it comes back to you its' yours. _

In the corner, adorned with pricy metal and white coat, was the best thing I could've ever had.

That, right there, was supposed to be mine.

Mine and mine alone.

No one else's.

Foolishly, I let it go. Luscious physique, a sweet face, and welcoming glow-the whole package and I blew it off.

My mother would be so ashamed.

Though I knew it was bullshit that blasphemous heart of mine seemed to beat feverishly. That thirsty look told me I would rue the day. Yet I convinced myself that it was a lesser priority.

A hallmark wedding. A time for desire.

Why didn't I follow my instincts and mark my territory?

How could I let her go and betray all that we had?

Memories of mouthwatering evenings plagued my mind. Never in all the three worlds, would there be anything that could appease my appetite again.

I listened to the lengthy rhetoric of my former comrade. That stupid orange hair. That stupidly loud voice. What the heck did she see in him? Surely, scorn showed on my face for he looked rather anxious.

Then I heard the next words and my temper flared. That asshole thanked me. He dared to thank after he took one of the few things that kept me going. The moment the carrot top smelled the fragrance of my beloved, I knew the male wouldn't relinquish it.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?"

"No. It's horrible."

She sounded shocked. "Why aren't you happy for him?"

How could she even ask me that? The person I loved was a traitor.

Why the hell couldn't she have just waited for me?

"How can you be so selfish?" The woman beside him sighed.

"Me? What about you? You're the one who helped him."

"All I did was give him some of your alcohol-"

"Expensive alcohol, Keiko."

"It was a wedding present!"

"Why didn't you give him your crappy computer? Why did I have to sacrifice?" Yusuke growled. "You know damn well they'll never use it. Kuwabara went cold turkey and Yukina-well she's freakin' Yukina!"

"It's just one bottle. There's dozens of them you bought from your self-given 'Cupid got me' bonus!"

Ah, that was right. I got them after _our _marriage. Almost immediately my rage cooled.

My gaze drifted toward the Ice Maiden.

There were a number of things Kuwabara was never getting.


	2. Chapter 2

In this world towering all worlds, time does not exist. No one needs a clock for they never age. Simply, they are encompassed by joyous things that occupy their moments so immensely that they don't bother to give notice to the fleshies, the ones they left behind.

I found that it's not that they forget. Contraire, the living are all they think of even in jubilancy. It's just that one minute in heaven is a full rotation on earth, at least that's what I've deduced.

Usually, I pass my time just like all the others. Personally, I believe I've struggled far too long to worry about the imbeciles downstairs (or upstairs for that matter) in my supposed time of peace. Yet, sometimes I can't really help but peek down at them all. They grew on me like a fungus.

They are the only ones that, with those bittersweet memories, keep my legacy alive. That boy is one in particular. It seemed like yesterday that I saw him, nose dripping, at my grave. The living have a tendency to linger and as a result cause nothing but trouble for themselves. They feed on their own anxiety.

As the years had turned me, they do so to him now. Whatever misconceptions we had about life died along with those fickle knockoff standards that polluted us. We know that life is what you make it. The environment is just a portion of the mold.

He, like me, tasted ash twice and still managed to be lively.

Looking below, I see beautiful ornaments and flowers that seemed to have been snatched from heavenly ground. I see a familiar red speck ; it is the Youko's doing. Kuwabara keeps sneaking a look at the bridesmaids. I smirk watching as Yusuke nervously recites vows and how his new wife is trying so hard not to laugh.

Yet, he snagged her hook line and sinker.

Taking a closer look, I notice practically everyone in the kid's affiliation is in attendance. No seat is vacant.

By time I look again, they might have brats. Imagine seeing the mighty Yusuke changing pampers and whatnot.

The boy-no young man, knew life was fleeting. He'd cherish it.

If it's that knucklehead, I don't need to worry.

One by one they'd join me, but not too soon I hope.

Paradise sure is nice, but it's moments like these that make it look crappy.


	3. Chapter 3

The effects were like poison. Rancorously, it interrupted the senses-the vulnerability inescapable. Windpipe clogged, pores spouting brackish liquid, and a darn feverish heartbeat, a corporal torment that everyone dared called love. That twisted form of affection surely situated in Pandora's box.

Look at me being so poetic.

If my son could hear my thoughts, he'd be so shocked.

Heck, I'm pretty shocked myself at the moment.

Screw being sixteen and pregnant, I'm twenty one and I've got a munchkin right now. Crap! Crap! I could be in college right now. Not that I really want to be, but still! Where are parents when you need them?

I'm drinking myself numb, but not because it hurts. Sure I'm a little discombobulated-totally confused as to what the heck I'm going to do. I've got a truck full of bills on my doorstep and a future convict in the room over, but I swear, I'm doing just dandy!

Oh for the love of-I forgot to sign Yusuke's permission slip for school! Why didn't the brat remind me! I bang my fists on the top of my head and flinch. I forget how strong I am at times. That's probably why that jerk hasn't popped up for a while.

I gulp down some more of my drink and stare blankly at the television.

The heroine's wearing some luxurious gown with huge diamond earrings. Seriously they look like miniature chandeliers. The audience is gawking at her as if she's the prettiest specimen to ever walk along a carpet. Naturally, the groom is drop dead gorgeous (a hunk! hubba-hubba) male which the chick is completely undeserving.

If Yusuke's dad looked like that I might still be with him. Of course he'd have to be packing gold and a sweet ride. Then again, that might not be enough. Of all the bruises I received, there is one that irks me the most. That's so cheesy. I laugh a bit and rub my chest then laugh again.

I should be sobbing at the moment. At least that's what a normal female would do. Getting angry at the guy for neglect and abandonment truly would be the thing to do.

Yet, we never really made any vows. The two of us are too pretentious for that.

When I look back on the screen, I see the lovely couple exchanging vows. If I could afford to, I would puke all over the rug. _"You are my sun; you lighten the darkness that is my life." _I want to suck your tonsils is less of a mind blower than that statement. My heart didn't go pitter-patter, it sunk.

Screenwriters sure do love to force feed the masses with a bunch of gunk.

"_I will be beside you forever." _

Lady, love is fickle. Take it from an expert. My relationships are so eccentric that the Big Guys upstairs can't cough up a feasible solution. I'm not hating and I'm sure as heck not envious. I'd rather be disillusioned and go through a rollercoaster than dwell in constant self-pity. As a matter a fact, I think I'll go to a party tomorrow. I need something perk me up while the kid's away.

Maybe I could bag another guy somewhere. I'll get a sugar daddy! Just joking. That won't happen. I'm not honey so the flies don't really bother to stick. They're off and on just like my income. Oh and my electricity too. I watch as the television goes out. Well at least I don't have to watch that soap opera wedding. I'll figure out some way to pay the bill.

The only negative effect is that I'll be gossiped about by my nosy neighbors for a while. Sometimes I just wanna punch them straight across the jaw. The stuff they say really hits home. I don't want those busybodies talking smack around my kid. That's my job!

I'd move in with my friends if I weren't so worried about Yusuke. Things get pretty crazy there.

I yawn.

"Here's to you, ya scrooge. You only donated one sperm! One! It might've took one egg, but it took preparation for it! Five minutes of your life and six hours of mine. I'm keeping 'em! Ya here me? Go to another chick and get hitched for all I care! I hope your thing falls off!" I give him a big toast. I threw all the photos of him away, so I just lift my cup in the air.

I yawn again and leave my things behind. I'll clean up later. Without thinking, I stumble into Yusuke's room. Or maybe subconsciously that's where I wanted to be all along.

He looks like an angel when he's sleeping. I guess all mom's say that though. Turns out love isn't just exclusive to lovers. I want him to grow up strong and happy.

See what I mean? Love is so vile that it causes humans to lose their chief purpose, to be egotistic walking trashcans.

He'll be a great man when he grows up. I'm sure of it. And I'll be in the first row of his wedding watching him sucking on his wife's tonsils. There'll be a gigantic cake and because he loves me so much, he'll give me dibs on the first slice. He'll be really nice to his wife and buy her all sorts of things. Yeah…

"You'll be the best groom ever." He's already in my arms. I don't think he even notices. Really, I guess I do have one thing to thank that jerk for. Ten years from now, he'll be on that bratty girl next doors list of potential boyfriends and my son will decline her because he remembered how she blamed him for breaking the window.

And…and…

I'm so sleepy.

I clutch Yusuke tighter and lie down.

To think I'll have to give my baby boy away.

"Mom you stink."

"Oh shut up!"

A/N:

Atsuko isn't really as emotionally or morally crippled as the anime portrays her. In the manga, she was a really fun character. So here's to Atsuko!

Remember to go to my profile for updates, my thoughts on this stuff, and other stories that you may or may not like.

Also, don't be a scrooge and review!


	4. Chapter 4

As a youko, I had an aversion to love or proposals of amity what with my countless thorns and unparalleled rationale. Affection led to illicit dealings and consisted of circled logic. If one got turned round in the hypnotic spiral nothing would surface but faux treasures and many woes.

Everything I believed had been correct, ruthlessly so, but my inclination amended.

"How do I look Shuichi?" Timid, shaky, speech, but hopeful all the same.

"Beautiful."

And she did, sadly, with those vibrant eyes of hers. Skin pale but not pallid faded into the magnificence of her gown. Modest and embellishing the white, cordial silk blooms lined up prettily on the sides. Raven tresses lightly streaked with evident wisdom were brought back and folded into a glorious bun.

Allured by candor and rapture, I instilled the image effortlessly in my mind. I cerebrally professed that this was her prime and that she was the most beautiful creature in the world. Admittedly with familial bias. Besides, what respectable son wouldn't want to see his mother happy? Presumably, Shiori considered me a good son and with the show I put on it was an inarguable fact. Unwittingly she became a participant in my game of house, the foundation of which would come crashing down with her vows.

Nevertheless I smiled exhibiting that ghastly emotion to the fullest keen in embedding it deep into her soul. However, her mind was occupied with _marital_ affection.

"Do you think he'll like it?"

"He will."

For the seventeenth time, she brushed off a nonexistent blemish and turned toward me for assured fawning. I flattered her so that I feared my good humor would flatten. I buried my enthusiasm in a small container, encouraging it not to dissipate. The more it opened, the likelier it was to dilute, free to water down to something less pleasant.

Yet, every time I looked upon Shiori I regressed to a time of happiness. Childhood, deprived and spurned, found its way back into my grasp. A part of me desired to go back, grasp her sleeve, and implore the potential tragedy to leave lone my newly found life. I would go back and scorn all her relationships and inform her that men were the devil. In the past it had been very easy to do so, her heart hadn't yet healed after death took father away. Shiori enclosed herself in a protective layer that preserved her open wound and for the most part kept it hidden.

The man was like a virus.

_He _found his way in when I wasn't looking and took a bite of the forbidden fruit.

_He _was what made her smile. Nervous. Excited.

The man was a great provider, kind, loyal, and best of all, _safe._ In addition he sired a child that too shared his characteristics. And with a name the same as mine, the boy could take my place yet. She'd have her backup incase I went under and with my professions that will most likely be the case.

"I love this necklace you gave me, Shuichi." A valuable item, yes, but not as sporadic as that gleaming face of hers. I'd die for it. I've killed for it. Her arms wrapped around me. I loved her first and no one, male or not, human or demon, would ever disrupt the bond I shared with her… even if my receiving end was severed.

….too much time in the human world made me emotional.

"Mom, I'm so happy for you," I indulged her fairytale yet again, "He's the perfect catch."

"Try not to steal him from me, okay Shuichi," she kidded wrapping her arm around mine.

Really, I wouldn't dream of it.

"If anything happens do not hesitate to call me," I directed squeezing her free hand. She stared at me bemused…and even, _a_mused. Probably wondered where I got the gal, but surely to contemplate on the year she spend wiping my rear end.

The music cued and I walked her down the aisle. People called it elegant, I called it stuffy.

I chatted with in-laws and made myself known amongst the crowd. Occasionally I would look up and find her flirting with the groom. By sunset I excused myself and headed home. As was proper, she stayed with him.

The next morning the phone rang and I picked it up just before the second ring. I wondered if anything had happened, but she seemed exultant. Mother jabbered about his wondrous mannerisms, the neatness of his humble adobe, and how the family ate at her nurturing palm as if I hadn't heard the tales before.

"I'm going to be home tomorrow."

"eh?"

"I'm coming home, Shuichi."

The relief I felt was incredible.

But I couldn't help but question, "Why?"

There was an incoherent sound on the other end. It mimicked a huff…I think she scoffed at me.

"Who else is going to cook lunch and breakfast?"

"I know how to cook." Very well in fact .

"Who's going to clean the house?"

I looked around my room. "I'll manage."

There was a silence then a sigh, "Are you upset about anything, darling?"

"…No." I put my hand to my face. I was being childish, but I couldn't help it…because she _is _my mother.

"Well I guess a double honeymoon wouldn't hurt…."

She was teasing me.

"…When are you coming back?"

"Why?"

"I missed you," I muttered.

"This afternoon."

A smile crept on the corner of my face.

"By the way you're going to be late for school."


	5. Chapter 5

I slam the door to my dressing room.

That insensitive jerk!

How could he do that? And on our wedding day! In front of all the cameras!

Doesn't he know what a catch I am!? Guys line up for miles to see my tail perform on stage.

I'm going to be publicly disgraced. Hell, I might as well pack my bags. They might try to deport me, execution style.

I probably deserve it too. Ruka and Juri were against me doing this. They're probably smirking to themselves right now.

I gasp.

Perhaps they set me up! Those backstabbing-no, don't get paranoid Koto.

You've hosted enough survival game shows to know better.

_**So why didn't you know better!?**_

You won't even be able to go near a mic again. You'll be the girl pouring coffee for fat cats and no-faced greedlings. Sucking face to the Watergate of your once substantial career, you'll be an old maid. Not only an old maid, but a VIRGIN old maid!

I can hardly stand to hear those words said. Not anywhere! Not even in my head!

Demons are supposed to be cruel. Eating innards, choking people with our foot-long claws, bathing in hellfire, and killing all the cupids….those stupid incompetent matchmakers that only _stupid _people believe in. We're not supposed to like things like rainbows and butterflies and we surely don't believe in L-L-L! Tears gush down my face.

I'm sobbing!

Stupid humans! Made me all soft!

I don't want to go back to hosting crap like Eyeball Salad.

"Open the door."

It's _him! _

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I don't scream it; I wail.

So embarrassing.

I dab my eyes with the sleeves of my VERY VERY expensive dress.

I sniffled a bit more, but eventually tucked my bottom lip in. I was almost one hundred years old!

"Koto, we need to talk." His voice sounds strained and I can hear him pacing on the other side of the door.

He is nervous?

Of course he'd be. He just made authentic humancicles, an action punishable by spleen bleaching back when Reikai was running the show. It kinda still is! That idiot!

I've got to hit the road and quick before they catch whiff of this. I haven't even been in the gig two years and there's so much scandal.

Looking around, I realize there aren't any windows. The vents had been sealed so the crazies couldn't get in.

My dressing room is my prison cell.

"Seems like you've noticed."

I hear him shift. Is he sitting down? "You'll have to face me eventually."

There's always an escape route, I remind myself, but it's not without its obstacle.

"The wheels are turning." He sighs as if he's relieved.

But the thing is that I'm not a fighter. True I've got some passable tricks up my sleeve, but not enough to beat an upper class demon like Touya. This has to be a joke. I can barely win a staring competition with the guy without turning all the colors of the rainbow.

How come he's always cool headed?

"Where do you get off cornering me like this," I snap.

I'm a bit surprised at myself. I haven't had so much bite since my days at the Dark Tournament….like when I first l-l-liked him.

He's so quiet and calculating. It's like I'm being preyed upon.

"You're the one making it like that." He sounds just as irritated. "If you want out, stand to me on equal footing."

Without warning, I open the door.

Touya's just sitting there, eyeballing me like _I'm_ the one who made human ice sculptures. Seeing him makes my heart flutter.

I collapse to my knees. The tears just won't stop. "Why don't you love me," I whine, "I've given you everything." Cars. Clothes. Television sets. I've just been a regular sugar mama with this guy. He decides not even bother wearing the tux I bought him. "You're such a JERK!"

I bang my fists into his chest.

"Because you're reckless."

That's his answer!? I jump to my feet.

"You're the reckless one!" I retort. "If you're so careful, how come you turned the _human _TV production crew into snowmen, huh?"

He makes an attempt to stand, but I push him back down.

"Why can't you marry me?" I shout. "I got down on one knee and proposed, you fu-"

"Because you make me flustered!" He stands successfully and glares. "And stupid," he adds.

Touya is putting on a front. I can see his cheeks coloring.

"Koto," he scolds, "You're rash, cheerful." He counts on his fingers. "Thick headed. And I hear you're a cover hog!" He holds the four fingers up to my face, wagging them.

I push his arm away. "What does my cover hogging have anything to do with this?"

"It doesn't," he groans. "It's just…we're exact opposites in every way."

"Think about it from my perspective. You're just aiming for one goal for years. Then some random girl, who you barely know, says she likes you. Then just when you think you _might_ return the feelings, she proposes to you _live _and drags you to the altar the next day." He seems reluctant to go on, but he does, "And in a brash attempt to freeze time you nearly ruin someone's career and livelihood in the process."

Then the color's gone and he's Mr. Stoic again. He's never shared more than a sentence a day before, so I guess I should be satisfied. Everything he says makes sense, but I don't see myself as the prime instigator in all this.

"If you're so worried about our incompatibility then you should have told me sooner," I say, "Instead of making me look like a fool." I sulk and cross my arms.

"You seemed so keen on making a spectacle of yourself and this _marriage._"

Maybe this isn't going to work out. I admit I had been lovesick fool, a chump to my own fantasies, but I shouldn't have to take such a heavy portion of the blame.

I am just about to give him a piece of my mind when I hear something.

"….perhaps I was thinking about doing it anyway."

Then what's the problem? I don't understand. I have a feeling he's not even talking to me.

Why do men have to be so complicated? And, "_anyway_?"

It was like he slapped me. Touya looks at me and the whole day replays itself.

Why am I still here? You don't love someone _anyway. _

I didn't do all this to batter him into submission. What did he think my strategy was? Melt him in the spotlights? Strangle him with luxury? No!

I run. This is getting old fast.

Tears are gushing down my face. I bet I look horrible.

Juri and Ruka are right!

Having run for about five minutes with no sign of Touya or law enforcement, I stop at the humongous escalator. It's about one hundred steps and lower than a turtle. The producers are so dramatic that they decorated the exterior with hearts and flashing pictures of my proposal. I look at the chaos below. The arch is encased in ice.

I don't want to go down there.

I tear the train of the dress since I won't be needing it anymore. I take a good chunk of the dress along with it. Ripping off the excess material, I throw. The horizontal rod with my pretty kitty logo is above. If it'll hold my weight, I can make it not only to other side, but on the VIP balcony. Then I can make a quick getaway.

The former train loops itself about the rod. I tug. That's what three meters of silk will get you. It feels sturdy.

"Koto, don't do it," I hear Juri shout. But I don't listen and suddenly I'm mid air. Leaning back I can feel my goal on my toes, but I didn't swing good enough and I move backward. As I swing back, I see Touya gawking at me. He's just where I was a few seconds ago. I'm too high for him to try anything.

When I swing forward again I kick my feet up.

I'm almost there!

But why do I feel-

_**Crack. **_

I jump and catch the railing. But its slippery.

Why is it slipper!?

Then for a brief second I see Chu with some spiky-haired guy staring at my agent's frozen face. I fall before I can see their reaction clearly.

-That _**idiot! **_

I retreat backwards a few steps, then I launch forward.

I manage to grab her midair, but just barely. I hear the sound of fabric tearing and the bellows of those below us.

More importantly, I see the tears cascading down her whiskers.

We land and I foresee the blow. I catch her palm with mine.

"Y-Y-Y," she stutters. Koto gasps for air then continues, "Don't l-love someone _anyway!_" She shrieks.

Like usual, I can't grasp her logic.

Perhaps she doesn't have any.

…That would explain a lot.

"I'm not something you have to put up with!" Koto elaborates seeming much calmer. "So…"

Let me go.

Yet I refuse. "What's the right way," I ask, "When there's someone as insufferable as you?"

Her face goes red. "You just do. Even if that person is an indifferent prick, you just do!"

Cringing, I close my eyes and rub my temples. I haven't felt this irritated since she started her "courting".

We're total opposites. It's never going to work. She's too extroverted, gaudy, never thinks anything all the way through-I've been over this one hundred times.

I sigh. "Just do", eh? That phrase isn't anywhere in my "wiring" and even if it is, it's encoded on a purely microscopic level.

….I feel something warm.

Somehow my forehead found its way to hers.

The irony does not elude me. Possibly, it never did.

Opening my eyes, I can see a plethora of emotions on her wet and flushed face. Confusion. Anger.

Hope.

Just like back then. No matter how I treated her.

Perhaps my follies precede today's fiasco.

"I can be a bit arrogant," I admit.

I did so to appease her, but it seems to have the opposite effect.

Koto holds up a finger and begins counting. "And stingy, robotic, obsessive, evasive, and-"

There are the tears again.

"YOU KEEP LEADING ME ON!"

How many times is she going to yell?

"I'm not a commodity that you can weigh the pros and cons against," she continues avidly, "Touya, if you don't like me, tell me!"

She makes me so irritable.

"MAYBE I DO LIKE YOU!"

She makes me so impulsive.

I am sure my face is redder than hers about now. "Let's get married on another date," I grumble, "so I can tell you properly."

Rinku decides to interrupt our soap opera stint. "Aren't ya supposed to tell the girl you love her _before _the ceremony?"

I look at Koto; she's just as (if not more) lost than I am.

"These two idiots," Ruka sighs. "We just finished thawing everyone out." She snuggles up to Jin. "I wasn't a nurse for nothing you know."

"Can't bring back the equipment though," says Chu holding up an electrified microphone. "It got all wet."

Then he looks down and whistles.

"I see London, I see France," sings Rinku.

I follow their gaze.

"_**KYAAAA!"**_

A/N: A pathetic one shot to get me in the mood for updating. Originally this collection was supposed to be home for more canon-like couples (YusukexKeiko _arguably_ HieixMukuro and YukinaxKuwabara), but since Koto had been infatuated with Touya in the manga I decided to put it.

T.T I suck at writing in the present tense.

Let me know if you guys liked it in a review! Since TouyaxKoto doesn't get too much love, I might make other fics featuring them as the main couple. I'm thinking of a prequel _and_ sequel. J


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Whatever **

You know that sinking feeling you get at the face of the end of the world?

Well, nah, you don't.

'Cause most of you still have that baby smooth skin, more worried about how much makeup to cake on your face than losing your hair. Tryna figure out how to take on the world when just a blink ago you were sniffing glue.

Back then the only jail was your play pen.

Now you grow and see a bigger jailer called mortality.

His boom stick don't bring sweet music.

About three decades ago, I lost the love of my life.

You hear people say that sh*t all the time, but for me that crap was real.

It seems like every day, I'm swirling down the toilet; every night, when I'm alone, I'm in the sewers.

I remember walking down the aisle wondering if I really want to follow through with it.

She'd be beautiful then, all ripe, but some years down the line, wrinkles will mar her face and woes will cement on the bones. Some poetic stuff like that.

I'd be in my prime, she'd be an old lemon putting on the breaks at ever little bump.

Every time we'd touch, I'd be afraid I'd fracture her bones.

And she'll have to wear granny panties.

That was probably the most devastating thought.

Sometime in our lives, there would be shame, not pride forcing me to carry her to bed at night.

Then, I started to think again.

If it was the other way around, there'd be no doubt in her mind.

She'd wipe my a**, put up with my drool, and tell me I can still kick it. My bones would pop and sometimes I'd be filled with both jealousy and admiration. I'd show off photos of my hot wife and be known as the smooth old dude.

...what a harsh double standard.

At our altar, I thought all that. When it got to the "I Do", I paused.

She slapped me.

Trust me, Touya's girl has nothing on the slap I received.

I guess I took too long.

But she didn't storm out on me in a puff.

She stood strong and dared me.

I heard gramps in my head, _don't f*ck this up. You have one chance to pull yourself out of diapers. _

"I love you."

Yeah, I wifed her.

And I regret nothing.

Even when she's gone and I'm squirting out manly tears

Even when I have to stare down our kids with their brown f*cking hair

I don't regret that sh*t, that sac of wonderful for a second.

I never thought I'd be some sort of love guru.

Hell, the way we fought, I'm probably not.

But heed my advice.

Love isn't an equation, but it's embracing all the variables.

Not something Kurama's nerd brain would squeal about, but it's what eats up at you softly and it's best you feel something than nothing at all.

Today's our anniversary. Guess I gotta drag my sorry a** back to human world now. Going to buy flowers, she loved to deck herself up around this time.

Ode to love and all that crap.


End file.
